


Hints

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BRIT Awards, Bisexual Dan, Coming Out, Dancing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pansexual Phil, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to come out slowly by dropping subtle hints. From literally coming out of the closet, featuring rainbows in videos, to "acting" like a couple, they will just kill the Phandom while showing the world who they truly are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim phan is real. I am just writing an AU.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, and I suck at writing. Advice or just comments will make my day! (Please don't hate me for how bad it is.)

######  Dan 

"Phiiiiiiilll!!!!" I yelled. "I wanna talk 'bout something!" 

I looked over to see Phil sighing and getting out of his blogging pose.

"What is it now, Dannie?" He asked, exasperated.

" I think we should come out to our viewers, and soon." I looked up to see him staring at me with big eyes. 

"I guess we should. But how? I don't really want to just make a video right away. I'd feel so weird." He replied, looking worried. I stood up by him and pushed his fringe back behind his ear.

"It's okay hun, we'll find out something." I assured him. I then gave him a peck on the nose just to prove it'll be fine.

We had a conversation and decided to drop little hints. Nothing big, just itty bitty things that we would squeeze into our videos. And our next video was planned for tomorrow.

"Dan, how about for this video we will come out of that closet we made when we moved in here?"

I gladly agreed, waiting for tomorrow. I could not believe we were finally going to show the world that we are, in fact, not straight. When we had first become good friends, I recalled, we began to get confused about our sexualities. I found out I was bi. After a while we stumbled upon an article about pansexuality. Phil had pretty much shrieked when he realized _this_ was what he was. I smile just thinking about how happy Phil was. 

When I lied down, I slowly drifted into a slumber full of dreams of what would happen in a few hours.

__________

When I woke up I decided to go get my favorite cereal before the video. When I saw Phil eating it straight from the box, I wasn't even angry or agitated. I just went over to him, pecked him on the lips, and stole the cereal with a smirk. He didn't say anything. Phil looked scared. And excited. So many emotions were swirling around in his giant blue eyes I couldn't even count. 

"So... wanna start the video soon? I don't want to be editing all night." Phil relaxed visibly when I broke the silence. 

"I guess. No time like the present. Just let me first get ready. You set up the camera junk." He nonchalantly ordered while prancing to his room. This is going to be so much _fun_. 

_________

I started the camera and ran with Phil to the closet, which the camera was pointed directly at. We squeezed in with barely any room to move. 

I pushed my hands to open the door and jumped out. "Hello Internet!" I greeted. "Today we are doing the 7 second challenge. _Again._. We are doing this with a guest. Will you explain it?" 

Phil leaped out of the closet. "Hey guys! I'm AmazingPhil. I actually created this challenge. The rules that there are two players. One players tells the other to do a task in 7 seconds. I think I covered it, right Dan?" 

We finished the video, edited it, and uploaded it without anything else. During the video we had hid bi, pan, and gay pride flags hidden in the background. 

I was scrolling through the comments that night and saw many... things. "OmG!!!1!1!! DAn AnD pHiL jUsT cAmE oUt Of ThE cLoSeT!!!! WtF??!?!?1?!?" "Dan. Did I see pride flags in the background?" "You literally came out of the closet. Explain?" And on and on. Most people didn't notice those little things. I saw at least 10 tumblr posts about it, too. I grinned. This is how I wanted it to be. It was near perfect. Maybe I should tone down the gay? I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see how the next video goes. 


	2. Hozier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil decides to play "Take me to Church" by Hozier quietly during a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same disclaimer. Most things I say about Dan and Phil is not true. If you want the real stuff, watch their videos.
> 
> Comments are adored.

######  Phil 

I wake up around 8 and head straight to the kitchen. All the best cereals are gone, so I just go for plain Cheerios. I wonder why we bought it. No one loves it. It needs some taste. It's like edible cardboard. We need more junk lik-

My thoughts are interrupted by Dan pulling my chair put from under me like a fourth grader would do to his friend or rival. "You are _so_ mature." I mutter, sarcasm lacing every syllable. 

"Shut up, you love me" Dan replied. I had to agree. 

The awkward silence after that needed to end."So for my video today I was planning on putting on Take me to Church in the background?" I said. 

Dan mumbled something that sounded like "yeah" and then attacked me with a wonderful kiss. I, for some reason, pushed him away. "Get off me, weirdo" I teased, "I need to make the video."

______

The video went pretty well. Today I discussed this one molester-ish guy who tried to get my hair. I am still a little freaked.

A few people noticed Take me to Church playing, but normally just saying stuff like " Cool song" or "Good music taste." I thought they'd take a hint. I saw one little Tumblr post about it, but that's it. I was rather surprised. I decided to put a little pan flag in the corner of the video. It was very tiny, so the fans just thought it was another toy or something. I was very disappointed. The few who noticed were phans.

Well, I decided, let's just leave there. Otherwise I'd probably scream stuff like " ELLEN DEGENRES IS LIKE A GIRL ME" or " Neil Patrick Harris and I have so much in common!!" I then ate dinner and blogged for a few hours before passing out. 


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Brits Awards Dan and Phil dance. (True story)

###### Dan

I woke up and noticed today I was going to the _frickin' Brits Awards_. I got ready for the day and went to the kitchen to eat some delicious breakfast that was my favorite cereal. As per usual, Phil was eating it from the box.

"Hey lion. Whatcha doin'?" I whispered into Phil's ear. He jumped up and turned to glare at me. 

"Frick you, Dan." He muttered.

"Oh!," I pretended to be repulsed. "AmazingPhil using such vulgar language! Who would've known?!" 

He had kept eating _**my** _ cereal. Through a mouthful of cereal he said, "Ih hage you so mutch righ now." 

"You know you love me, lion." I told him lovingly, hugging his arms that were still gripping onto my cereal. 

"So today.... what shall we do?" Phil asked, putting up the cereal. "Oh shoot! I forgot about the awards!" I laughed as he ran up too his room, frantically trying to fix his bedhead. 

____________

Phil and I had interviewed so many people. It was overwhelming and terrifying. My heart felt as if it would leap from my chest when we snuck around places we shouldn't be. 

We were in our room when suddenly "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran came on. I don't know how it happened, but Phil was dancing with me to the song. He twirled around, (quite horribly, I may add) then I realized that someone was _filming_ us. I just stared at it. Great. Good thing we hadn't been kissing or something. 

The person left the room and told us to "Have some fun, you crazy kids." Fan-fuckin-tastic. 

"Phil," I sighed, "Let's pretend that never happened" 

"Hey Dannie!" Phil said excitedly "This would be a perfect hint! People will notice this! We'll just keep giving bigger hints until we don't even have to come out properly. Everyone will just know." 

I agreed. Our next video is going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It will make my day (and possibly week or two.)


	4. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil decide to make a video of their morning routine.

###### Phil

When I woke up, I got an awesome idea for a video. I texted Dan about it, and he agreed right away. It was going to be awesome. 

_______________

I pressed 'record' on the camera and then sat down on my bed. "Hey guys!" I started, "I know it's a little late, but I am going to show you all my morning routine with someone very special!" Huh, I thought, not a bad hint. 

Dan jumped into the shot. "Hello! So today we are going to show you how we start of our day. I think we can both agree that when we wake up, we spend a few more hours on our phone." He then smiled at me. 

God, he's so cute. I held his hand, but no one could see it. "Yeah. When I get up I go down to get some cereal-"

Dan interrupted, "You see, guys, Phil _loves_ cereal. When I wake up and try to get breakfast, he's nearly always sitting there, eating cereal. He eats it straight from the box. And since we are both professional procrastinators, we rarely have clean dishes. One time he was eating it from- actually, it'll be better to shoe you." We added a clip their of me eating my cereal from a _pan_. Smooth move. 

I coughed. "So, anyway, after that we take showers and brush our teeth. For the rest of the day we just sit on our laptops, doing nothing." I was nearly touching Dan's shoulders and our hands were still interlocked. 

Dan took the silence as hint to go on. "Today's Draw Phil Naked is..." After it had been shown, he mumbled "it's not even that accurate...." 

I made an outro, and at the very last second Dan swooped in and gave me a peck on the cheek. Thankfully, I had ended the video right when he was an inch from my cheek so I wouldn't have to cut it out. 

After I edited and uploaded that masterpeice I checked the comments. In the comments some people noticed how close we were. A few said stuff like 'So... you like pans? ;)' but they were probably joking. But we'll over a hundred people were screaming and fangirling over Dan nearly kissing me. It was mayhem. I guess since we had said the hints would get bigger and bigger as we went on, we were doing pretty well. 

I snuck up on Dan, who was unsurprisingly already nice and comfy in his blogging pose. He turned to face me, out I gave him a little kiss. "So bear, what shall we do next?"

"Well I was thinking of something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me ideas or comments! I feel a small writers block coming on. Also, thank you for reading this train wreck! Adios!


	5. It was Scary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil play a scary game and Phil gets scared. It is based off of the Haunted Hoochie. Look it up.
> 
> There will a very non-graphic suicide and gore.

###### Phil

"So I was thinking we could play a horror game. We could act normal, like a couple. Just no kissing or whatever. If you want to, I've found a game that everyone has been suggesting." Dan nodded and made a gesture to tell me to keep going. I cleared my voice and continued. "Apparently 'The Haunted Hoochie' needs to played with an Oculous Rift or in total darkness and headphones. It's basically like a haunted house that is very loud and has gore everywhere. It has been rated the third most scariest horror game of July 2014-February 2015. What do you think, bear?" I finished. 

Dan pecked my forehead and mumbled "Sounds perfect, lion." He returned to Tumblr. 

_________________

I turned on the camera with Dan sitting right by me. " Hey guys! Today Dan and I are going to play a game you guys have been suggesting. Here, let me show you some people who told us to play it." I paused. I would add as many comments as possible on the screen. "So, Dan, can you explain the game to people who haven't heard of it yet?" 

He began talking about the game. When he said we had to play in the dark, I turned off all the lights. He jumped a little bit, but continued. When he finished, he turned to me. "So Phil, are y-" He saw me staring at him with the creepy mask of my face. "SHIT!" He yelled and fell out of his chair. "Fuck you, lion." I just giggled.

"Let's start!" I yelled. 

First we pressed start and walked through a door. By it was a man with a giant hook being cutting into his back. It was rather graphic. When we walked in a man started yelling at us. Neither of us could tell what he was saying. He kept screaming at us as he sat down and pulled out a gun. The gun was in his mouth and we heard a loud _**BANG!** _. I screeched and out of instinct grabbed Dan's hand. 

"It was scary!" I told Dan, who was laughing. "Let's continue." I grumbled when he was wiping tears from his eyes. 

After walking past trains that nearly broke our eardrums and fifty chainsaws and stuff that made us both scream, jump, and fall out of our seat we came to a Satanic Church. I heard a scratching sound in my right ear. I turned the character over to the sound and saw a bloody Satanic nun who looked like she had just crawled out of her grave. "Do you love your sins?" She whispered into my ear. I shrieked again and Dan fell out onto his bed, which we were filming in front of. 

I took the camera and filmed Dan laying in a rather uncomfortable position on his bed that had my blanket. "Again, fuck you, lion." He grumbled as he got back into his seat. We finished the game with only a few more jumpscares. 

"Thanks for watching!" Said Dan, "Leave suggestions for another game down there! Bye!" 

_______________

After we uploaded that monster we went to sleep. When we checked the comments, Tumblr, and Twitter, well over two hundred people were questioning why I had gripped Dan's hand, or why my famous blanket was on his bed. Lots of them noticed how close we were in that video. Dan and I shared an excited look. 

"Bear," I started, " I think we should come out a little sooner than...." I stopped to count, "7 months. By then we'd be kissing 20 times in front of the camera." 

"Fine, lion. Only because you are so cute." He gave me a goofy smile. 

I sighed, then smiled warmly. This man would be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you catherinesideways for the brilliant idea!  
> Also, please comment. I'll most likely update quicker.


	6. New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil decorate each other's rooms as a dare.

###### Dan

I turned on the camera and started recording. "Hello guys! Today I promised I'd do a dare that you guys voted for. One of the top ones that wasn't for me and Phil to kiss was that I would decorate Phil's room, and Phil does mine. So that's what we are doing!" 

Phil jumped in and excitedly yelled "Let's go!" We made a mini montage of us messing up our rooms. I put so many rainbows in his room I just felt like we had just came out. I had to pull out one of my shirts that was in his room. When I went into my room it was just, colors. Colors everywhere. That jerk knew I wore black all the time, of course. Even most of my clothes were bright.

We reviewed our new rooms. "Well," Phil said, "Not the right flag, but whatever, bear." 

I pulled the camera into my room. "As you see here, Philip Michael Lester is a big jerk. Look! My only black shirts are my circle shirt and my black and white stars and stripes shirt. I mean, are all Danosaurs this cruel?" I asked.

________________

After we ended the video, we had a live show to start. Well, Phil did. I just joined. "Hey guys! Dan's about to post a new video. We finished it an hour or so ago. It was fun. So, any questions for me?" Phil said. 

"Hmm.... Phil, what was the first question?" I asked.

Phil scrolled up and saw " **When are you two coming out?** ". 

"I don't know" I said very quickly. We then acted like nothing happened. People went crazy, but we ignored it. We'd face it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of extreme_fangirl's comment. Thank you!  
> Please comment. Every time I read a comment I feel immense joy.


	7. Cake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil make another cooking video.

###### Phil

Dan turned on the camera. "Hey guys!" I greeted. "Today Dan and I will be doing another baking video since you all seem to love them! So, we've found a Delia Smith recipe for Valentine's cake for two. So Dan," I looked at him hopefully, "what's the first step?" He looked down at the paper and furiously searched for the beginning. 

"Okay lion. Let's see... we will need eggs, flour, water, milk, food colouring, and that's it. Since Phil is lactose intolerant, everything with lactose will be substituted for something he can have. Now, let's start!" Dan said.

"Okay, first we need to put all the stuff in a bowl and mix it slowly until it is a pink-ish red batter." Dan started stirring. When he finished he had some batter all over his thumb. 

"Phil! I need help! Call 999! I've got stuff all over my hand!" Dan shouted.

"No need to yell..." I muttered. "Give that here." I pulled his hand over and licked off all the batter. It wasn't anything sexual, just playful. "There, you little baby." 

"Now let's put it in the oven for a bit!" Dan said. "Cooking dance!" We made a little montage of us dancing.

"It's ready Dan. Time for decoration!" We sat down at our little table. "This is your half. This is mine." 

We made a jumpcut to when we were done. "Okay, Dan's is this..." His part of the cake was just hearts and my name in the middle. "Mine is this beauty..." My half was just a crudely drawn cupid. "That's it for today! Bye!" 

_____________

After I uploaded I saw so many people who were fangirling over me getting the batter off Dan. Hundreds of tumblr posts. "So, bear, I have an idea for coming out." Dan's eyes shot up to mine. 

"What is it?" He asked.

"Okay, you know how on Omegle you can find people with similar interests?" Dan slowly nodded. "Well, we could tweet that people should go on omegle and put their otp or ships as their interests. We could have 'Phan' as an interest and anyone who stumbles upon us will find out we are together. It will spread quickly. What do you think, bear?" 

Dan leaned over for a kiss. "Frickin perfect, Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting these super short chapters everyday! I've had a bad case of procrastination and writers block. Also, I noticed I had over 1000 hits! Like, wtf?
> 
> This prompt is from agivise. Thank you!  
> Also, please comment. That's what keeps me going and not ending it.


	8. (Idk I can't title stuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a video and Phil does a live show and they don't notice their clothes. (I know I suck at summaries)

###### Dan

Today I was doing another Internet Support Group and I was excited as fuck. They were my favourite type of video to make, besides Philisnotonfire's. I took a quick shower and decided to make to video with my hobbit hair, because apparently the fans loved it. I went down and saw Phil rewatching Sword Art Online. 

"'Mornin'" I muttered and gave Phil a little kiss on his gorgeous, soft, black, hair. My boyfriend turned around and smirked. "What?" I asked a teensy bit too rudely.

He began giggling. "I frickin love your curly hair. It's so nice and…" He blanked out for a moment. "…curly. Yeah. Now can I watch this? I love this part." Phil turned back to the TV and got back into his 'I-am-staying-here-for-the-rest-of-the-day-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it' pose. 

"I know you ate my cereal, Phillie. Also, I'm making a video today. I'll need some quiet. I'm not editing out one more kiss or I'll dump you." I half-sighed half-teased.

"With that hair?" Phil said in a stuck up rich girl voice. "People these days..." He flipped his pretend hair.

"Shush. I'm doing this for the fans, you spoon. Now let me eat what little cereal I have left and make a video." 

I set up my computer with the popular picture of that one woman. I proceeded too greet the viewers and start going through people's problems. The first one I read was **_Okay. So I know these two people who won't admit they are a couple. They act like one. They are like soulmates. Let me show you a picture._** There was a link and I saw a picture of Phil and I. I gave an unimpressed look to the camera. 

I scrolled through more problems. I must have answered 50 problems and maybe about 5 were actually real. I wrapped up the video and ended it. I edited out the bad stuff and uploaded it too YouTube.

I remembered Phil was now most likely doing a live show. I decided to watch it, for the lolz. I saw Phil yammering away, taking requests from people . I just kind of fell into a daze, caught between the way his amazing (pun) eyes sparkled when people gave great requests, the way his hair was still in that perfect bedhead, and how his voice sailed through my ears like Muse. 

___________

After my video had finished being uploaded, I looked through the comments. At that moment I realized I was wearing Phil's famous Grengar shirt. Great. I rushed to Phil's room to tell him. He was wearing _my_ hoodie. Fan-fuckin-tastic. 

"Phil" I gasped, "we wore each other's stuff for everyone to see."

Phil jumped at my voice. He looked at the outfit he was wearing and shrugged. "Nice little hint to keep them going." 

I realized how stupid I was being. "Okay. And Phil?" My boyfriend let out a sound that told me to go on. "Can I cuddle with you?" He nodded and brought up his blanket for me to crawl in.

"I love you" I whispered. I gave him a passionate kiss and curled into a ball onto his chest. He turned off his laptop and put his arms around me and smiled into my hair. 

The last words I heard as I fell into a wonderful slumber was "I love you too, bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Mecha's comment! (I love your icon)
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! You guys are the reason I don't abandon this. :)
> 
> Also, when someone says it's so fluffy or something I giggle because that's like all I can write. I tried to angst once and it was just slightly sad cutesy stuff.


	9. Tyler Oakley and Mary Lambert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil do a collaboration with Tyler Oakley and She Keeps Me Warm somehow fits in there. Somehow.  
> This will be kind of a songfic chapter. I'm not that good a them so don't judge me.  
> Based off of Mary Lambert's song, she keeps me warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 100 fRICKIN KUDOS.
> 
> I mean, I was surprised when I got 10. It shocks me that well over 1000 people have read it and a little over 100 people actually leave kudos. I want to hug you all.

###### Phil

I woke up to Dan peacefully sleeping next to me. He was curled into a figure that resembled a 'c'. My boyfriend's lips were an inch away from mine, maybe less. I brushed away his messy hair from his closed eyes and gently set my arms between his stomach and hips, where his beautiful skin was showing and slightly glowing from the sun starting to rise. 

I pulled him towards me and set my chin on his chocoalate hair that I adored. I relaxed and appreciated the calming silence. The only thing I could hear was some faint traffic and Dan's soft breathing.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

This peace was broken by my phone. My phone alerted me that someone had texted me. It was definitely Tyler because who else would I put a Lady GaGa song as a ring tone for?

I groggily sat up and unlocked my phone. 

_**"Do you want to do a collab? Also I'm in London for a thing, so don't worry that I'm doing all this for you.Also also my people seem to like it when you or Dan make an appearance. If so, bring him along."** _

Dan noticed I had moved and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What is it, love?" 

"Wanna do a video with Tyler?" I asked merrily. 

"Of course!" Dan exclaimed. "Now go back to sleep."

I laid back down and stared into my boyfriend's eyes. They were like perfect but impossible coffee that sucked be into a cozy oblivion. I never wanted him to leave. I worried what my fans would think once I came out not only that I was with Dan, but I was pansexual. But Dan took away all these problems just being. 

_I named both of eyes Forever and Please Don't Go_

_I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

_I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

____________

Tyler had gotten to our flat while we were still cuddling.

"Hey lovebirds, time for the video." Tyler giggled as he gently shook my shoulder. 

"Huh? Oh hey Tyler. Nice hair. Bear, get up. Tyler's here." I said.

Dan sat up and jumped when he saw Tyler sitting across from him. He pulled up the blanket to cover his chest. Tyler laughed. "You two are so cute together. Now I'll get you some coffee from Starbucks. I know the kind you like. Get ready. I promised my viewers a video today." He waltzed out of the room. 

_________

Once we had all gotten settled, Tyler started. Apparently, it was *clap* time *clap* for another *clap* Q *clap* and *clap* Slay. 

"This question is for Dan and Phil. What's your middle name?" Tyler asked.

"Mine is Micheal. Dan's is James." 

"Do you hate your job?"

Dan took over. "Well, our jobs are YouTube. So actually, we love it." 

"Do you fall in love too easily?" Tyler started giggling madly.

"Nope." Dan and I said simultaneously. We laughed, but then I realized something. "Wait! You're quoting Mary Lambert! Tyler!"

"Can I finish? There's only like three left. What's your favorite word?"

"Mine would have to be forever, at the moment. It has the beauty and mystery of infinity. It's like, just an idea. I'd say more, but I'd probably take up the whole day. Dan?" I nudged Dan with my shoulder to tell him to go on. 

Dan got up, brought a giant can of heliumn over, sat back down, breathsr in some of the gas and said one word in a high-pitched voice. "Literally." He said. We all started giggling.

"Okay," Tyler said breathless, wiping tears from his eyes,"Do you like kissing girls?" 

Dan shrugged and mumbled 'yeah'. "Sure." I said, trying not to make it too obvious that I wasn't lying, but not straight.

"Last one. Can I call you baby?" Tyler asked, trying his best to keep a straight face. 

Dan and I shared the same bewildered look on our face. "No!" We both near-yelled.

"I ship you two so much!" Tyler exclaimed, and then ended the video. 

______________

After Tyler had left it was back to the calming quiet. Dan and I were snuggled together while watching Attack On Titan.

_I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm, she keeps me warm,_

_I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays,_

_Love is patient, love is kind, love is patient, love is kind,_

_My love, my love, my love, my love,_

_She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Adrien for the idea! I had no idea that song even existed.  
> Please leave kudos comments it keeps me writing blah blah blah.... you know the drill.


	10. Come out, come out, wherever you are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tells everyone he's bi. Phil's proud.

###### Dan

I woke up to the sweet scent of Phil's shampoo. That sounded creepy. Oh, well. 

My love was already awake and staring at me with a look that screamed _'never leave me you are my life'_ "Hey..." I mumbled, my eyes fluttering. "Wha's for bre'fas'?" I questioned hopefully, using my best puppy dog eyes. Sometimes Phil would make a decent meal for us, when he was feeling particularly generous. I was in one of those moods where I wanted to be pampered.

"I know what you are doing, bear. Make your own food. I'm feeling lazy and I don't wanna move." Phil told me, and pulled me closer. His arms were linked around my hip, and I could feel his breath on my cheek. Our legs were tangled in a big heap of limbs.

"Lion?" I asked hesitantly. 

"What is it bear?" My lover asked me, concern lacing every letter.

"Well..I was thinking...I could, uh," I gulped. A sudden wave fear washed over me. "I think I should.. you don't have to.. come out?" My voice went higher at the end, making it seem like a question. 

"I suppose you could." Phil began. I sighed in relief. "It's just about you being bi, right?" I nodded, "Good. I might come out later because probably more people won't approve of pansexuality compared bisexuality. But do it later. I comfy." I grinned and fell back to sleep, breathing in and out whatever beautiful scent Phil had.

_________________

I decided that making a short video about it would be best. More people would see it than a tweet or live show. I got the camera set up and started recording. "Hello Internet! I want to talk to you guys about something important. Now, I know I might lose subscribers for this, but fuck them I suppose. Here goes. 

"I'm bi. Yes, you heard correctly. I, Daniel James Howell, is a bisexual. I've been wanting to get this out of my system for a while. Also this is _not a joke_. I have just been scared about how you all would react. I know most of you are supportive, I'm just so worried. This won't change me or anything about my videos, except I'll be more open. My next video I will answer questions about this or anything else. Bye!"

I turned off the video and yawned. I wouldn't edit that video. I wanted people to see raw footage. I uploaded it and ignored the fact that people were melting because of that video. I ran to Phil's room, and leaped for a hug. I needed it. 

"I'm so proud of you, bear." Phil said lovingly, gently stroking my hair. I stared into his blue-but-not-quite eyes and smoothly pressed my lips against the other boys. It wasn't exactly kissing, though. Our lips were together, just not moving or passionate. I laid down with him, acting as though he was a firey knight keeping the evil creatures that was the cold away from me. And it was great.

_____________

I checked my Twitter, and , surprise, my fans were freaking out. It wasn't like a normal freak out, like "oMg DaN aNd PhIl MaDe A sHoP tOgEtHeR??!!", it was insane. Overnight, #BiDanIsReal had been trending. A lot. 99% of comments were "ASSDFG JK LLPOUTWC. DAN IS FRIHGIN BI AND HE CAME OUTVTHAY BTAVE BEAR I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BLESS YOU AAAAAAHHHGHDNGZDHMMIMXYJDGRXJYJYDRRJ". I had actually gained subs. Well, this is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING.  
> I don't have a good excuse, except that I procrastinate, I had homework, and in less than a week I'll have my brothers birthday and 2 weddings.
> 
> Please comment and PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. I LIVE OFF OF LITTLE PRAISE AND I NEED WEE PROMPTS TO BE INSPIRED. Please. Just. Feedback. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this train wreck and so many hits and kudos like where did those come from.


	11. Update

* * *

This is just a little update. I would like to inform you that I am about to go back to each and every chapter and improve them from their ~~horrible~~  decent state to a better one. I'm sorry for not updating forever. I also need to update myself on Dan and Phil's life. I will try to continue this fanfiction once I'm finished with that. Thanks for all of the support so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. Seriously. I kinda abandoned this because I rarely got feedback.
> 
> More stuff  
> Currently, I am being a giant asshole because I can't stop procrastinating and my body refuses to do anything. I am about to listen to Welcome To Night Vale and try to get in a writing mood because I write horribly when I'm not. Sorry to disappoint.


End file.
